


Renewing Vows

by gotnofucks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Dark Steve Rogers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, mentions of sam x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotnofucks/pseuds/gotnofucks
Summary: Steve reminds you of your promises as his wife.Based on a request where the reader is in an unhappy marriage and falls in love with husband's brother/best friend. Husband find's out and gets jealous/mad/angry.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 60





	Renewing Vows

You should have paid more attention to him, read the simmering anger in his eyes. Maybe it could have been avoided, maybe you could have salvaged some part of him that still loved you. But gone was the husband who vowed to love you and left behind was one who only seemed to own you.

The music was upbeat, something Steve would never dance to. You were always so careful, but you figured with everyone present, it would be okay to take Sam’s offered hand and let him lead you to the dance floor. Your first genuine smile in days lit up your face as you gazed into his lovely brown eyes.

“You’re so beautiful” He breathlessly said, and you cast your eyes down, his affection causing your heart to flutter. When was the last time Steve called you beautiful?

Twirling you around, he pulled you back into his chest swiftly, causing you to giggle in delight. You loved dancing with him. You didn’t have to watch your step or see if you were graceful. Dancing with Sam was fun.

“How are you?” He asked you and you gulped uneasily. The music slowed and you swayed, his eyes probing into yours for the truth that you hid behind forced smiles.

“I – I want out, Sam.” You confess, blinking rapidly to keep your tears at bay. One tender look thrown your way and you melted, melted into his arms that have held you when you stumbled. The fingers that have wiped your anguished tears on more than one occasion now lace with yours, squeezing gently.

“You won’t have to talk to him alone.” He promised, words full of love and determination. “I’ll be right by your side. He’s still my best friend, he’ll understand.”

You wished he was right, but Steve was not the same man anymore. He was a kind person, a dutiful Captain for the world, but you knew the darkness that dwelled in him. The darkness that was directed at you. When did he change? Why did he change? You didn’t know, nor did you care to. You only wished to leave him, remove his ring and go in the arms of a man who had been the rock that kept you steady for years.

“I hope so. I just wish I’d seen you before I saw him.” You wistfully said, and Sam’s eyes crinkled with a smile. He wished that too.

Before he could say something, you heard your name sharply called and turned to see Steve who was standing with his hands on his waist, staring at you and Sam in displeasure.

“Let’s go, it’s getting late.” He said and you nodded, quickly stepping away from Sam. The other avengers gave you slurred greetings and pats, and you joined Steve by the elevator nervously.

“Good night man.” Sam said to Steve who stiffly nodded, his large hand wrapping around yours and pulling you roughly into his side. You winced, uncomfortably riding the elevator to your floor. Steve was silent as he pulled you towards the bedroom, and it was then you saw the fuming anger in his eyes. A shudder wracked through your spine and you stumbled back, afraid.

“I had my suspicions” Steve started, removing his shirt. “But you were a good girl, my good girl. You vowed to be mine.”

A chocked gasp escaped your lips as he towered over you, the blue in his eyes waning and turning to black. You shook you head slightly, trying to explain but his hand was on your neck and he pulled you forward. Scratching with your nails at his arms didn’t deter him as you were pushed on the bed, his body caging you.

“How long wife, how long have you hungered for another as I held you to me?” He nastily asked, tearing through your clothes as easily as if they were made of paper. They burst at the seams, leaving burn marks as they pulled at your skin before giving away and you cried out.

“Steve, listen to me. Please.” You begged. Tears made their way down your cheek and into your hair, some seeping inside your ear and making your shiver in cold.

“My darling, the only thing I’ll be listening to tonight is you moaning my name and shouting to the heavens who you belong to.”

His kiss was powerful, claiming you whole as his tongue slithered inside your mouth. You whimpered, arms around his shoulder as you helplessly took his rough ministrations. His mouth trailed down your jaw to your neck where he sucked in dark marks to brand you.

“Did you touch him with this hand that holds my ring?” He asked you, pulling your left hand to his face. You sniffled, watching as he kissed your fingers before kissing the ring, his gentle actions a contrast to the feelings in his heart.

“Steve, we can talk this out. It’s not too late.” You tried again and he looked at you in consideration. You didn’t expect him to smile, his lips curving up as a chaste kiss was placed on your forehead.

“You’re right” He agreed, “it’s not too late.”

Steve got up from over you and cross to his nightstand, rummaging in the drawer before he came back. You screamed as you saw the small carving knife in his hands, the metal of it glinting in the night light.

“Come here wife, I know just the way to make things right.” Steve advanced on you and you crawled away on your elbows, almost falling off the bed when he draged you back by your ankle. You plead with him to let you go, terrified pants choking your chest when he leaned over you.

“Oh god Steve” You sobbed, “Please don’t hurt me. I am your wife!”

Those eyes you had loved once and now feared met your own terrified gaze, a crazy glint in them. Steve ran his knife down your cheek to your shoulder, smirking as you shivered in fear against the cold metal.

“That’s right. You are my wife. And now, you’ll be the mother of my child.” He announced.

With that, the tip of the knife nipped the skin of your upper arm, making a tiny incision. Your eyes widened in horror as Steve squeezed your arm, quickly finding the hormonal implant in there and pulling it out of the small wound. More than the pain, you registered the mad determination in his eyes and your voice broke.

“Please, don’t do this.” You begged.

Ignoring you, Steve threw away the knife and implant over his shoulder and placed his hands on either side of you, looking at you in wonder. He seemed to take in your swollen eyes and bruised neck, chest expanding as he fed on your fear.

“You’ll remember your place.” He promised you, mouth dropping to kiss your nipples and down your stomach. You tried to move but his weight kept you hostage, binding you to him and the martial bed he had sullied years ago.

As Steve moved south and found your hot core, you turned away your face in mortification. Your cries were a mix of pain and pleasure, of plea and want as his skilled tongue ravaged your sensitive flesh. He was your husband, the man you’d promised your heart and soul and body to. He used you like he owned you, he played you liked a master. Every nook and cranny of your body was familiar with his taste and passion, marked by his own brand into your skin.

Nails digging into the arms that held you captive, you gasped out aloud, ashamed of the pleasure that wracked your body. You hated him for this. You hated him for making your body turn against you, for leaving a trace of himself in it that made it impossible to forget him.

His kissed his way up to your mouth, lacing your fingers together. The edged of his wedding band cut into the creases of your fingers and you winced, shaking your head as he aligned himself to your weeping center and slid home in a practiced thrust.

“Oh, my love” Steve moaned, his head buried in your neck. Your eyes stared at the ceiling, heart stuttering in your chest when Steve began to move.

 _My love_ , he called you, and yet he hadn’t loved you in ages. You wondered if he ever did. Did love feel this way? Did love hurt so much?

“You’ll be mine again. I’ll remind you of who you belong to.” He growled, roughly grabbing your thighs and hitching them around his body. You held on, scared, despaired and in pain.

“Steve” You softly whispered, hoping against hope to appeal to any part of him that may still looked at you as the woman he swept off her feet and not an object to own.

“My love” He said again, and thrust harder, going deeper. He pulled you in a kiss, making sure you felt the flex of his muscles against every part of your body.

You looked in his eyes, gazed in the face that was beautiful beyond measure but struck terror in your heart. In those depths, you saw only darkness, a mere prelude to your future. He said your name like a chant, rolling his hips so he hit your spongy walls at an angle that had you crying out in pleasure.

“Mine to love, mine to cherish.” He recited, staring into your eyes. You’d heard these words once before, murmured softly at the alter where you took his ring. “Mine to watch every morning as I wake and every night as I sleep.”

You cried, heart breaking as Steve renewed your wedding vows, sullying that pureness with the vileness of his actions.

“To care for in sickness,” He continued, “To console in sadness. Mine to kiss and to hold, to call someone my own. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, I take thee to be mine in every which way.”

He groaned, thumb rubbing your slick nub until you kneed and came with him twitching his release inside you.

“Till death do us part.”


End file.
